rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Gennady Eduardovich Kwachieev
Gennady Eduardovich Kwachieev ' (ゲンナジー・エドゥアルトヴィッチ・カワチエーワ, ''Gennajī Eduarutovicchi Kawachiēwa), also known as 'Gen '(ゲンさん, Gen-san) is a member of Guardian. In the day he is a ramen shop owner. But at night he is a member of Guardian's elite Bayern Knights.. Appearance Gen is a man that looks like he is in his late 50s or early 60s; he has spike grey hair on his head, attatching to his beard, and hazal eyes. His Guardian uniform consists of a black tuxedo, his normal outfit of white sweat-shirt; over-all he has the appearance of a lion. He has a noticeable scar across his left eye. Personality Gen is very cheerful and friendly, he is fond of Shizuru and Kotarou and supports their relationship. He also like to make fun of Lucia about not having a boyfriend. His relationship with Touka is strained, since she is so serious but he likes to joke around alot. Esaka is considered to be his best friend, the two get along really well and confort each other over past situations; either he or Esaka killed a child long ago. Synopsis '''Kotarou's Past: Gen appears with the forest with the other members of the Bayern Knights where they save Kotarou from a dinosaur-familiar. Chiyaya's route: When the Occult Club decides to clean up an alley-way in Kazamatsuri, Gen appears at Shizuru's despense with a skill-crane that he uses to remove the refrigerators in the alley. Shizuru's Route: When the city is filled with hound-familiars, Kotarou finds Gen; still at his noodle-shop and advises him to run away. Gen decides to stay and to Kotarou's surprise; beats the dogs into submission. As more of them come, Gen pulls out two hammers, throws them like boomerangs, and kills several of the dogs; the rest of them retreat. It is then that Kotarou realizes that Gen is a part of Guardian. Touka arrives on the scene and kills another familiar that targets Kotarou. Later in the route, he and the Bayern Knights throw a going away party for Lucia. Gen takes great pleasure in toying with Lucia about her not having a boyfriend while stating that she has an incredibly cute face. At the end of the route, Gen contacts Guardian's head base and tells them that his team was overwhelmed by the number of familiars. After joking around about his current situation, he announces that he is fatally wounded and is about to die. However, he says that he is relieved because he thinks that it is a fitting punishment for killing a child 'ten-years' ago. Esaka tells him that he has nothing to regret, because he was the one that actually killed the child and states he will join him in 'Hell' soon; Esaka proposes to have a drink once they arrive, Gen accepts his offer and dies. Arnaments *'Axes': Two axes with blades made of high carbonized steel that he throws like boomerangs. Abilities Trivia *The child that Gen said that he killed 'ten-years ago' may have been a child from Chihaya's village. Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Guardian Category:Characters Category:Bayern Knights